Spongebob's Bad luck
by miss shakespere
Summary: Friday the thirteenth comes around for Spongebob, and he is completely oblivious to the superstitions. Things begin to go from bad to worse as he begins to believe. chapter 2 is up!
1. Spilling of the sea salt

"I'M READY!" Spongebob exclaimed loudly as his alarm clock went off. He jumped up and down on his bed, his bleached white tightie-whities dazzling.

"Gary! I'm ready!" he squealed as he pulled on his never changing square pants.

"Meow…" Gary responded sleepily. _That imbecile sponge, has he no decency? _Gary thought angrily. Spongebob skipped happily to his giant calendar and glanced over it.

"Gary, I'm ready, because today is…" he squinted, and nodded his head.

"FRIDAY THE 13TH!" He yelled happily, skipping daintily out of his room and to his kitchen.

"This calls for a celebration! It's Friday, which means, tomorrow's Saturday!" he laughed into his fridge.

"Hmmm, what for breakfast, a poptart, seaweed, erm no…" he pondered, scratching his forehead. Then, he had a lightbulb moment, and his eyes widened. He reached to the back of his fridge and pulled out a week old pretzel.

"This should still be good." He sat down at his kitchen table. The only thing it really needs is some more sea salt!" He grabbed for the sea salt shaker and began sprinkling it on his breakfast.

"Oh, can't this go any faster!" He exclaimed, shaking the shaker wildly. Then, in an instant, the top flew off, and sea salt poured all over the pretzel. Spongebob only erupted into his nasally laughter and clutched his tiny red tie.

"I think that worked a little too well!" He wheezed between chuckles. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Spongebob stopped laughing and hesitantly went to the door.

"If you're a salesman, I have already have one!" He shouted nervously through the door.

"Spongebob, it's me!" a rough voice called happily. Spongebob sighed with relief and opened the door with a squeak.

"Patrick!" Spongebob smiled at his pink starfish friend. "Casual Friday, eh?" Spongebob raised an eyebrow and nudged his friend's chubby gut. He was referring to Patrick's green shorts with purple flowers. Very manly.

"Oh these old things? well, it's Friday the thirteenth ya know, just coming by to make sure you're alright. I heard, laughing." Spongebob chuckled at his dim-witted pal and shook his head.

"Oh that? I was just laughing because of something that happened in the kitchen." Without words, Patrick went to the kitchen and sank his eyes into the sight. His face lit up with excitement.

"Wow Spongebob, there's snow in here! How'd you do that!" He cried joyfully, running over to the white mound.

"No Patrick, I just spilled my sea salt." Patrick stopped dead in his tracks, and spun around. Sponebob cringed when he saw his best friend's face, the face of sheer terror.

"You spilled the salt?" Patrick's face was very soft, with a twinge of fear.

"What's wrong?"

"You spilled the salt?" his voice was louder.

"Yeah, it was an accident!" Spongebob cried defensively.

"YOU SPILLED THE SALT? SPONGEBOB, THAT'S BAD LUCK!"

Spongebob laughed again.

"Silly Patrick, that's not true, you're just being superstitious."

"Am I Spongebob, am I?"


	2. Patrick vs the black snail

As Spongebob left his house for work, Patrick trailed behind anxiously.

"Patrick, nothing bad is going to happen! It was just salt!" Spongebob said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, did you hear about the guy who spilled salt?" Patrick nudged gravely. Spongebob sighed.

"What happened Patrick?" Patrick took a deep breath and began.

"Well, there was this guy that spilled salt, and the next day, he…"

"Got sick?"

"Nope."

"Died?"

"No, Spongebob! Worse, he won the Lottery!" Spongebob growled a little and faced his friend.

"Patrick, that's a good thing!" Spongebob wailed.

"Oh yeah!" Patrick giggled. They walked on a little more towards Spongebob's favorite eatery, The Krusty Krab. As they walked down the street, they suddenly saw a tuna fish come running towards them. He was screaming in terror, flailing his fins. Spongebob, of course, was cheerfully unfazed.

"Good morning sir!" He called brightly.

"Run away! Save yourselves!" The fish shouted. Spongebob was confused, and Patrick just stood there, drooling. From behind a building, came a tiny black snail.

"Ah look at that little snail!" Spongebob cooed. "Come on, don't be scared." He stuck out his hand. Patrick broke out of his daze and hid behind Sponebob.

"Spongebob, that's a black snail! They're bad luck!" Spongebob frowned. He was tired of this nonsense.

"Patrick, you can stay here and be silly, but I have to go to work!" Spongebob kept walking, leaving the black snail and Patrick alone. The snail inched slowly toward Patrick. Patrick stood in the street, shaking, his eyes wide with fear.

"Spongebob." Patrick said quietly, his voice ridgid. Spongebob plugged his ears.

"I can't hear you." Spongebob sang in a high pitched voice. He went down the hill. He heard Patrick wailing softly.

"Stupid Patrick."


End file.
